The Cloudy Betrayal: Book 2
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: You have already learned about Frostbites side of the story, but what's Sky(kits)? Read on and go through a heart wrenching journey about trust and love with Sky. (The first book is The Frostbitten Curse)
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Rainstar- a dark gray tom with brown spots with yellow eyes

Deputy: Fallenshade- a dark gray tom with a pure white tail tip. Has dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Blizzardrain- white she-cat with light grey spots with brown eyes

Warriors:

Dovesong- A brown tabby she with eyes that change from gray to blue

Rainleaf- Blue gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

Echomoon- Silver tabby she with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Snowblaze- White tom with a ginger-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Blueflame- Blue gray she with ginger paws and blue eyes.

Leafwhisper- Light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

Mudclaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Blazeleap- Ginger tom with long legs and brown eyes.

Mousepelt- Small gray tom with green eyes.

Dewfang- A tortoiseshell tom with green-yellow eyes.

Mosspelt- White she with ginger spots and hazel eyes.

Mistrise- A pale gray she with hazel eyes.

Mistystorm- Silver tabby she with white paws and amber eyes.

Snowcloud- Pure white fluffy she-cat with green eyes.

Featherheart- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Featherpaw- Calico she-cat with gray eyes.

Squirrelpaw- Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and blue eyes.

Hazelpaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Brindleheart- a light gray queen with bright blue eyes.( expecting kits, but nursing Frostkit.)

Goldenpetal-a golden brown she-cat with pale eyes.(kits- Skykit, Cloudkit, Marigoldkit)

Elders:

Roseheart- Brown tabby she with gray patches and blue eyes.

Liongrowl- Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Darkstar-

Deputy: Frozenfoot - his name was changed after Frostkit bit him. Cold hearted, blood thirsty .dark gray tom with emerald eyes.

Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze

Warriors:

Shadeheart- A black cat with dull eyes. He is known as the second meanest cat.

Fireburn- made a warrior right after a forest fire, A tortoiseshell she, with bright blue eyes.

Nightleaf-

Frogpool

Deergraze

Duskfall

Rat-tooth

Toadhop

Scarface

One-ear

Dustwish

Finchwing

Loudgrowl

Willowblossom

Timberfoot

Apprentices:

Dustpaw

Nightpaw

Queens:

Flameheart

Treefall

Elders:

Timberheart

Foxpounce

**Riverclan**

Leader: Blossomstar(dead)

Deputy: Iceheart(leader)

Medicine Cat: Reedfeather

Warriors:

Yarrowpelt

Hazel-leaf

Berryleap

Juniperstripe

Dusktooth

Mistybloom

Rainfeather

Dewreed

Fishwater

Clearpool

Briarblossom

Rainsplash

Stonetail

Ripplemist

Rockshade

Apprentices:

Thymepaw

Cinderpaw

Lizardpaw

Queens:

Loudgrowl

Elders

Poppyheart

Moonpuddle

**Windclan:**

Leader: Heatherstar

Deputy: Rabbithop

Medicine Cat: Swiftleap

Warriors:

Breezefeather

Rabbitwhisker

Rainwhisper

Leaf-fall

Harefeather

Marigoldblossom

Firepetal

Fuzzyface

Gorsefang

Mosspool

Hailpoppy

Leaf-flower

Fawnberry

Nightpuddle

Morningscar

Apprentices

Cloudpaw

Dawnpaw

Duskpaw

Queens

Foxcloud

Lilycloud

Elders

Mapledawn

Mudjaw

**Skyclan**

Leader: Treestar

Deputy: Mudstream

Medicine Cat: Skybound

Warriors

Treeleap

Talltrail

Echoblaze

Blazeheart

Voletooth

Stonefall

Squirrelclaw

Treescar

Dewleaf

Raincloud

Leafshine

Fallenwater

Willowclaw

Goldenstripe

Emberflight

Apprentices

Cloudpaw

Branchpaw

Clawpaw

Queens

Petalfall

Brightstorm

Elders

Darklight

Ambersight-blind

Snowtail

**Outside the Clans**

Willow

Princess

Fluffy

Humphrey

**Prologue**

A group of Starclan cats were gathered in a semicircle meowing to each other.

"I feel like there's a need for revenge brewing in Thunderclan." muttered and old gray, Starclan, tom.

"You always feel that way, Mumblewhisker." grumbled a pure white she-cat.

"He's correct this time. You all know how Goldenpetal hates Featherheart, her mate… She will get revenge somehow." muttered the brown tabby tom next to her.

"You two are losing your minds, you mousebrains." replied Whiteblizzard.

"I bet she'll take it out on one of her kits!" exclaimed Mumblewhisker.

"Who would want to do that to their own kit?"

"A queen seeking for revenge…" someone muttered darkly.

"Goldenpetal would never do that!"

"How would you know?"

Silence crept through the air.

"Exactly."

"Queens! Always needing revenge for something! That's why I never became one!" Mumblewhisker hissed.

"Well that, and the fact that you're a tom cat." Purred Whiteblizzard.

"Well not everyone can remember that they're a she-cat or a tom."

"It shouldn't be that hard to remember..."

"You aren't as old as me!"

"We are litter mates..."

"Oh yeah..."

Whiteblizzard rolled her eyes and purred loudly.


	2. Special Announcement

**Hello everyone! As you know, because it is obvious, I rarely post for Warriors now. This is a little message for all of you people that like my Warriors stories:**

**As soon as I'm done writing the sequels for The Frostbitten Curse, I will be done writing for Warriors and start working more on FANFICTIONS for my favorite Anime: Fairytail.**

**I won't post very often for the FanFics I have now, but when I do, it will be around five chapters at once. I sincerely apologize for this, but Warriors just isn't something Ilove as much now. However, if you want to read some good Warrior FanFics, I know a good author of them. Leaf of Shining Moss has some great FanFics. I did co-write one with her: Lives That Never Fade, and she has the first 23 chapters posted.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Warriors! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been really busy with school, and my Anime FanFics. I'm not looking forward to when my dad see's my grades... Wish me luck! Anyways, I'm going to post the chapters that I have written of 'A Cloudy Betrayal'.**

The wail of a queen kitting, on a cold, snowy night, sounded in the distance. Nobody was there to help her, she was going through a lot of pain. She had gone into the forest, knowing about the forest cats, when her kits were due soon.

Skykit sat in the corner of the camp, right outside the nursery. He saw Fallenshade running to Rainstar.

"Skykit come on in, it's cold outside and snowing." Brindleheart meowed softly.

"No, Fallenshade has kits with him!"

"What? Okay let's check it out after the snow has passed."

"Okay."

"Rainstar! I found a queen! Sh-she was kitting!" Skykit overheard Fallenshade meow.

"Calm down Fallenshade, where is she now?" Rainstar asked.

"She died. But I saved the kits!"

"Get them to the medicine den!"

"Okay!"

A sunrise later the medicine cat, Blizzardrain, pads out and meows gravely. Skykit crept over to listen to the conversation.

"Two kits didn't make it."

"There were three kits! What about the third one! Where's she?"

"Let me finish next time, Fallenshade. The white and grey she survived, although she is frost bitten."

"She will survive right?"

"We'll something odd happened..."

"What?

"The places she got frostbite, her fur turned blue and she healed."

By then more of the clan had gathered around, including Rainstar.

"How? That's impossible." Rainstar meowed.

"Apparently not." meowed Snowcloud, a light grey she cat with black ears.

"Can she stay in the clan?" Fallenshade asked.

"We can't leave her in the forest alone." meowed Featherheart, a brown tabby tom.

"Then it's official, the kit will stay in the clan." called Rainstar.

"Rainstar, can I name her? You know, since I found her." Fallenshade asked.

"Yes."

"I will name her, Frostkit."

"Okay. We welcome Frostkit to Thunderclan!" Rainstar called.

_Frostkit! She will be my friend! Right?_

Brindleheart volunteered to nurse, Frostkit.

"You play the mouse and I will try to hunt you!" Skykit meowed to Frostkit.

"Why do I have to be the mouse?" She complained.

"You have to, because you are smaller."

"So!"

"Just be the mouse this time."

"Okay." Frostkit grumbled.

Frostkit crouched down, pretending to eat seeds like a mouse. Meanwhile Skykit did his best hunters crouch and got ready to pounce on her. Their game was interrupted when they heard a loud shriek on the ravine. Then out of no where a large Shadowclan patrol came rambling into camp.

"Featherheart!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Skykit we need to go to the nursery! Quickly!"

"I need to see if he's okay." he whimpered.

"Then I'm coming with you." Frostkit didn't want to lose her friend.

The two kits dodged the fighting warriors as they snuck out of camp. They could hear the other queens calling for them, wondering where they are. They had to get out of camp without being spotted.

Once they where out of camp, they searched the ravine for Featherheart. Then, out of no where, a pure black Shadowclan cat with yellow eyes and sharp teeth, jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. Out of instinct, Frostkit bit the Shadowclan cats paw. The Shadowclan cat stared at his paw horrified, while Skykit was shocked. Meanwhile, Frostkit was amazed.

"He's turning to ice." she whispered.

"No, he got frostbite, and it's Greenleaf!" Skykit told her.

"But it looks like ice..."

"No it doesn't."

The Shadowclan cat stopped staring at his paw, looked at the kits and then ran off into the bushes yowling with fear.

"We need to find them!" they heard Brindleheart and Goldenpetal meow.

The two kits looked at each other, then at camp, and then at the ravine.

"We need to find Featherheart." Skykit insisted.

"Okay let's hurry."

The two kits searched the ravine, until Skykit tripped over a brown tabby paw.

"Featherheart! I was so worried about you!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Skykit...he's dead." Frostkit whimpered.

"No he's not!" he shouted at her.

Rainstar, Blizzardrain, Fallenshade, Brindleheart, and Goldenpetal came rushing up the ravine towards Skykits mew.

"Is everything okay?" Rainstar asked breathlessly.

"She says that Featherheart is dead!" Skykit exclaimed glaring at Frostkit.

"Skykit, he is dead." Blizzardrain interrupted, "He got killed by a Shadowclan cat."

"But why!" he wailed.

"Skykit! Knock it off, you are embarrassing me!" Goldenpetal snapped at him.

"Sorry Goldenpetal..."

Skykit padded back to camp with his head down.


	4. Chapter 2

"Psst. Skykit, wake up." He heard his mothers soft voice.

"What are we doing?"

"I want to teach you how to hunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come quietly so you don't wake anybody up."

Skykit got up and followed his mother, Goldenpetal, out of camp. She led him up the ravine and into the forest. She showed him the hunters crouch. When they tracked down a rabbit, she had him hunt it.

Skykit went into a hunters crouch and started to creep forward. The rabbit lifted his head and looked around. Skykit sprang forward and landed on the rabbit. The rabbit started to run but Skykit sliced it's back and claimed around and bit his neck. Goldenpetal ran over to him.

"Good job! Now you have to keep on slicing him up until you can't tell it's a rabbit. Oh and cut off the ears."

"That's not how the prey in the prey pile looks."

"That's because Blizzardrain heals them."

"Oh okay."

_She couldn't be lying, she's my mother. Since when has she lied to me?_

Skykit dug his claws deep into the rabbit and started tearing at the flesh. When he was done he brought it to a meadow, where Goldenpetal told him to bring it.

"Okay, now I need you to walk back to camp, then back here twice. Just follow the scent trails."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with hunting?"

"Just do it."

Skykit walked all the way to camp and back, twice. When he returned the second time, his mother was gone. He tried to find the scent trail, but there was no sign of her.

_Maybe she went to go look at my rabbit!_

He walked to the meadow to find her, nobody was there. He walked past the meadow onto some open land, it had trees but less bramble and bushes. He kept walking until his legs hurt. Skykit layed down and fell fast asleep. Moments later, a paw poked his side. He stretched his eyes open to see a young brown tabby she-cat.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"Fallenwater, be nice! You'll frighten him."

"He trespassed!"

"He's a kit!" The tortoiseshell turned her head towards Skykit. "Hey there, I'm Echoblaze. Are you lost?"

Skykit looked around. _I am lost! _"Yes I'm lost. My name is Sky-"Skykit yawned before he could finish.

"Come with me, Sky."

_That's not my name, but okay. She seems nice enough._

Skykit followed her into what's apparently her clan camp. They walked into her leaders den.

"Treestar, this is Sky. I found him, lost on our territory. Can we keep him? Please!"

"Fine, but only if someone is willing to nurse him."

"Brightstorm can! She loves kits! And she has two kits, it's perfect!" Echoblaze turned towards him. "How does that sound? You can have two siblings plus the other queens kits as friends!"

"Will they be mean?"

"No, they're very nice!"

"Okay, then it sounds good. I'm tired."

"Take him to Brightstorm, see if she'll take care of him."

"Sky, you can sleep in a little bit. Follow me."

Skykit got up and followed her to the nursery.

"Brightstorm, Fallenwater and I found a kit while we were hunting. Can you take care of him? His name is Sky, well it will be Skykit."

_My name already is Skykit, but oh well._

"Sure, I'd be happy to help this little guy. Poor scrap."

"I know, he got separated from his family."

"No, he ran into Fallenwater."

"That too."

Skykit curled up next to Brightstorm, and closed his eyes.

"So where are your kits?"

"Out with their father."

"I see. Are you sure he's a good influence on them?"

"Not really, but he is the deputy."

"I know, but sometimes I don't trust him with kits."

"You should, he's wonderful..."

Skykit heard no more, he fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Skykit felt something hitting his side.

"Not now Frostkit." He muttered.

He heard two small kit giggles. "Our names aren't Frostkit."

"Marigoldkit, Cloudkit leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"You're still wrong."

Skykit opened his eyes and saw a gray tabby she and a brown tabby tom hovering above him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Silverkit." Said the she.

"And I'm Hawkkit." Meowed the tom.

"And you're Skykit." Silverkit Meowed.

"Nice to meet you, Hawkkit and Silverkit." Skykit meowed.

"We're going to be bestest friends!" Silverkit cheered.

"Um.. Okay." Skykit meowed.

"So who's Frostkit?"

"My friend."

"You met a clan cat before coming here!"

"Yeah..."

_It would be sad if I didn't, I was __**born **__in a clan._

Skykit looked around warily, suddenly forgetting where he was.

"Where am I?"

"The Skyclan nursery."

_I'm on another clan's territory?_

Skykit got up and walked out of the den. He started to wander around camp with Hawkkit and Silverkit following him. He glanced at the fresh kill pile, then immediately turned around, scaring Hawkkit and Silverkit.

"Do you want to play Cat and Mouse?"

"What's that?" Silverkit asked.

"It's a game that I like to play with my friend."

"How do you play?" Hawkkit asked.

"Two are the mouse and one is the hunter."

"Okay, I guess."

"Alright!" he meowed, eyes brightening, "I'll be the hunter and I have to hunt both of you."

They crouched down and acted like mice. They even tried making a 'squeak' sound. Skykit crouched down and crept forward. He wriggled his haunches and pounced on them. He jumped on on and pretended to kill her then jumped on Hawkkit.

Now it was Hawkkita turn to be the hunter. He wriggled his haunches and jumped on Skykit, but out of instinct, unsheathed his claws. Skykit yelped in pain and Hawkkit jumped off of him. Forgetting to sheathe his claws in that motion. Although, instead of the cats that had saw what happened looking worried, they look a mix of confused and amazed.

Skykit looked back at his pelt and saw his wounds slowly closing up and in some spots there were only blood stains, no wounds. Skykit stared at his pelt, eyes wide and mouth gaping in awe.

_Frostkit isn't the only one that can do strange things! I wonder if I'll see her again?_

The cats around him still stared in amazement. Skykit started to get scared. He was shaking now and was crouching in fear.

"Stop staring at me..." he whimpered.

Although some of them didn't stop because who would stop if someone just suddenly broke down in fear? **(A/N: This was made special for you, Leaf!)**

After a while, cats got bored and left. Silverkit stayed, staring at him in awe.

"That was amazing! How'd you do that?" she chanted.

"I-I don't know."

Her blue eyes were shining as she stared down at a still crouching in fear, Skykit.

"You're amazing!"

_I am? Only Frostkit had ever told me that before. Not even my own mother did!_


	6. Chapter 4

"Cats of Skyclan! Gather here beneath the highbranch for an apprentice ceremony of three wonderful kits!" Treestar called out.

_I'm finally going to be an apprentice!_

Skykit frowned as he remembered that he would never get to see Frostkits apprentice ceremony. He shook his head.

_I should be happy right now! She would want me to!_

"Skykit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sky paw! Leafshine will be your mentor. Leafshine you have shown this clan great bravery and I wish for you to pass it down to Skypaw."

The rest of the meeting blurred by. Skypaw doesn't even remember touching noses with Leafshine. He also didn't pay much attention when she was showing him the territory. He often got cuffed around the ear for not listening to what she was saying.

_I wouldn't have this problem if my ears weren't bleeding!_

**(A/N: Leaf, does this remind you of a certain Fairy Tail member? -cough cough- Erza! -cough cough-)**

When they got back to camp, Skypaw just wanted to lay in his nest. He was tired of Leafshine yelling at him even everytime he couldn't hear her. Skypaw curled up to sleep, but he just couldn't find sleep right away.

_I wonder how Frostkit is..._

He thought of all the times he and Frostkit had woken up everyone in camp for either arguing with Cloudkit and Marigoldkit, or playing a game by the warriors den. They had often snuck out of the nursery early in the morning or late at night. Skypaw sighed as he remembered the first time he and Frostkit woke everyone up.

_"Shut up! We were playing a game! That is until you came..." Frostkit had hissed at Marigoldkit and Cloudkit._

_"Make us!" Marigoldkit sneered._

_"Yeah! Make us! You aren't supposed to be out this late anyways!" Cloudkit added._

_"Neither are you! But you are!" Frostkit hissed in response._

_Skykit awkwardly sat next to Frostkit as he realized just how awesome she was._

_"We're trying to keep you out of trouble!" Marigoldkit hissed._

_"And how's that working out for you?" Frostkit retorted._

_"Not very well.." someone else grumbled._

_The kits looked over and saw a very grumpy Fallenshade, along with sleepy apprentices and other warriors. Blizzardrain was just sitting back and smiling along with Rainstar. They saw the queens emerge from the nursery and they looked mad. Skykit backed up a little and Frostkit gave Fallenshade a playful guilt look. Fallenshade laughed at that. He never could stay mad at Frostkit, he treated her like a daughter._

Skypaw finally let sleep come and he dreamt of Frostkit all night.

His dreams were interrupted by claws hitting his ears.

"Wake up, moron!" Leafshine hissed at him.

"What..?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Time. For. Training." she hissed in frustration.

Crap! Leafshine is pissed!

Skypaw got up right away. He quickly groomed his fur and followed Leafshine out of the apprentices den. They went straight out of camp and to the training arena. Leafshine suddenly stopped, and Skypaw ran into her. The only thin he didn't realise was that she didn't suddenly stop, she turned around to face him. He ducked his head down as she hissed at him.

"Watch where you're going..."

"So what are we doing today?" Skypaw asked, ignoring what she said.

"_You _are going to work on hunting. Now show me your hunters crouch."

Skypaw crouched down and lifted his tail off the ground.

"You're a bit off-balance."

Skypaw adjusted his paws on his left side and looked up at Leafshine expectantly.

"Good, now pounce. _Not _at me!"

Skypaw pounced next to Leafshine and when he looked up at her, she nodded her head.

"Good, now you get to hunt. Let's go!"

Skypaw crept over towards a bush where he had seen a mouse. He crouched down and slowly creeped up on it. He wriggled his haunches and pounced. He killed the mouse with one swift blow to the neck. He quickly hunted a crow and another mouse then brought his prey back to the training arena.

He set down his prey and waited for Leafshine to come back from hunting. When she came back, she had a crow, two mice, and a starling.

"Let's go back to camp." she meowed, exhausted.

Skypaw nodded and brought his prey to camp. He followed close behind Leafshine as they entered camp. They immediately went to the prey pile. Once they had dropped their prey in the pile, Silverkit and Hawkkit ran up to him.

"Wow nice catch!" Silverkit meowed in awe.

"Yeah! That's a lot of prey!" Hawkkit added.

_They're like Cloudkit and Marigoldkit, but the opposite. These two are... Nice._

Silverkit stared up at Skypaw with an excited look in her eyes. Skypaw ignored it and looked at Hawkkit.

"Your apprentice ceremony is in a quarter moon, right?"

Hawkkit nodded and looked at his sister, his sister that was clearly mooning over Skypaw.

_Sorry Silverkit, but Frostkit is the one that I belong with._

Leafshine growled at Skypaw.

"Eat! We're going on a patrol soon."

Skypaw jumped, "O-okay."

**Okay! Now I'm going to disappear from my Warriors life for a while, and go back to my life of obsessing over two anime characters not being together, and writing FanFics about them being together!**


	7. POLL ANOUNCEMENT!

**Alright guys, it's very obvious that I'm not going to finish this anytime soon! I'm going to make a Poll asking you what I should do. A majority of you probably hate me, but I don't really care. I found something else that I like to write about, so that's what I'm going to write about. The poll is on my profile, so please help me figure out what to do! Thank you for your time and patience!**


End file.
